It is known that one of the most important causes often making vehicle maintenance and repair operations difficult is the scarce lighting in the area where one is working. Since most of the components of a motorvehicle are inserted, sometimes even wound-up, in the structure of the body, natural light or the light supplied by usual lighting systems in the room where the work is done, are often inadequate. Of course it has been thought of overcoming the drawback by special lamps, but those realized up to date have not solved the problem in a rational and satisfying way. In practice, at present there exist:
the so called `hand portable` lamp, which can be easily moved and therefore efficiently directed, but which prevents the worker from using his hands. Therefore it is necessary to have a person for the sole task of holding the `portable` lamp and directing the light in a correct way, while another person effects the operation of maintenance or repair in the vehicle: hence, waste of time, double costs, little or no practicality;
the so-called `bench` lamp which has supporting attachments to benches or rolling tables, detached and sometimes distant from the vehicle to be repaired, so that the lighting is poor, except in a few cases;
`flashlights`, having the same handicaps as the hand portable lamp plus a scarce and limited-in-time lighting power, so that in practice they are generally only (and rightly) used when a vehicle has a breakdown.
The present invention provides an improved lamp, of original conception, specially devised to solve in the most practical, efficient and complete way the problem of lighting every part or zone of a motorvehicle on which maintenance or repair operations must be effected, in order to make such operations quicker and more comfortable, even when they are carried out by one operator only.